Webs, such as nonwoven webs, have many uses, such as in cleaning sheets, medical applications, wipes, absorbent articles, topsheets for absorbent articles, and other articles of commerce or consumer products. In some instances, it may be desirable to have a plurality of apertures through the webs in various locations, for example, to allow fluids or gases to more easily pass through the webs. These apertures may be formed using any suitable process. Typically, the apertures are the same in size, pattern, and orientation throughout the webs to provide the webs with uniform or substantially uniform web widths in a cross machine direction. As an example, a web used as a topsheet of an absorbent article may have the same pattern, size, and orientation of apertures on first and second sides of a lateral axis or a substantially laterally extending structural separator. It has typically been desired to have the same aperture areas, sizes, patterns, and orientations throughout a web owing to web processing considerations during manufacture of the various webs or during the manufacture of other consumers products (e.g., absorbent articles) incorporating the webs. One main consideration of web processing is that zones of the web in the cross machine direction have a constant width or a substantially constant width in the cross machine direction. If the webs, such as topsheets, do not have constant, or substantially constant, cross machine directional widths, processing problems, such as the topsheet coming apart from the leg cuffs thereby potentially causing leakage in an absorbent article, and improper cross machine directional spreading which may cause the aperture to not “open” correctly, may occur. In view of the fact that these webs are typically made at very high speeds (e.g., 1200-2000 ft/min), any significant web cross machine directional width fluctuations can lead to many processing and performance issues. To alleviate such web processing and performance problems, web manufacturers typically create webs with the same pattern, size, and orientation of apertures in all zones of the web (the zones being in the machine direction). The present disclosure, however, teaches how to process webs having machine direction zones with different effective aperture areas, sizes, patterns, and/or orientations while still maintaining a constant, or substantially constant, cross machine directional widths in the zones of the webs, thereby alleviating performance and processing issues with the webs.